


Early Morning Fun

by kamidontarchive



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-11-25
Updated: 2004-11-25
Packaged: 2018-12-27 02:46:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12072021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamidontarchive/pseuds/kamidontarchive
Summary: The boys have a little fun in the morning.





	Early Morning Fun

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

“Pull it in harder

“Harder...Oh my god.”

“It’s never going to fit if you keep being so rough.”

“Yes it will you just need to trust me.”

“I do trust you but I am the one that has to deal with the consequences of you pulling so hard.”

“You’re going to break it Brian.”

“I am not going to break it so stop being a drama queen and hold it still.”

“Yeah you’re doing it right now, just keep pulling it straight.”

“Pull it straight that’s funny.”

“You know if your going to keep telling me how to do it you can just do it yourself.”

“I do it myself all the time Brian I want you to do it this time.”

“Well you don’t have to stare at me while I do it.”

“I know that but I am checking out your technique.”

“Well can you at least be quiet so I can focus Justin.”

“Okay but I don’t see why you need quiet you are used to more noise than my talking.”

“At your age you would think you know how to do this right.”

“Fuck you Sunshine maybe doing it at 4 in the morning is not my thing I usually let you take over at this time of night or morning, whatever it is.”

“You are the one who wanted to try it. What were your words stop watching and do,” Justin laughed.

“Yeah well I did not mean at this hour.”

“This hour is as good as any so shut up and pull, straight out with a minimum of force.”

“There, now can you feel it, I did it just right,” Brian stated proudly.

“Justin are you sleep. Justin wake up and look I want you to feel it and make sure I did it right,” Brian said. Brian could not believe Justin had fallen asleep.

“Okay let me see.”

“Well what do you think, is it tight and straight enough for you. Will it hold through the night without soaking the sheets?” Brian said.

“I hope so or you are changing the sheets,” Justin said as he turned to go back to sleep.

“Well aren’t you going finish up the job Justin.”

“Nope you start you finish,” he replied with a laugh.

“Fine I will and when she wakes up in the morning you make sure and tell her that her Dad not Daddy changed the perfect diaper tonight,” he said.

“I will Brian, I will say Casey your Dad changed your diaper at 4 a.m. with all the bitching and moaning of a little girl,” Justin laughed.

“Just make sure you do,” Brian said as he went to put her back in her crib.

“I mean it Justin,” he said upon returning.

“Brian she is 3 months old I don’t think she will care who did it,” Justin said.

“I don’t care what she knows it’s the principal of it. I want full recognition at least in my own house,” Brian said as her curled up to Justin.

“God that sounds like something Lindsay would say we are turning into such Lesbians,” Justin laughed sleepily.

“Well turn over so I can pull on something else. I am sure I can bring us back to the dark side,” Brian said.

“I bet you can,” they smiled as a cry erupted from the other room.


End file.
